


Timing

by TooDistasteful



Series: Som.va Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But I've been wrong before, Drabble, F/F, I'm still late, It's not very explicit imho, Pointless fluff, Som.va week, There's like mild smut in this?, Trans Female Character, anywho, transgirl sombra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDistasteful/pseuds/TooDistasteful
Summary: In which Hana Song has terrible timing, but it doesn't super matter.





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 was Domestic. Clearly I have a skewed perception of what constitutes domestic.

“I want to marry you.” She can’t say she’s shocked that Hana’s bringing it up, but she’s more than a bit shocked that it’s so… muted. She had expected fanfare, cameras, the whole nine yards. She smirks in spite of herself, running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair.

“Oh? Is that so?” And she just knows the pout that’s going to follow, and it’ll make her look five years younger, for a second, and they may as well be back at the beginning. “What makes you so sure?”

On any given day of the week, month, year, Sombra would have been unable to identify why Hana stayed with her. They’re cut from entirely different cloths. They didn’t even get cut in the same factory. But they work, and she’s so thankful for it every day that she can barely stand it. This is the idiot she left Talon for. This is the saucy gamer girl she gets to pin beneath of her every day (okay, okay, every other day or so – things calm down a lot after the first couple of years). She already knows Hana is hers. 

“Because I want to be able to spend my life with you? Because I love you, and that’s what people in love do?”

“Pretty sure people in love do a proper proposal,” she hums, feeling Hana’s forehead peel off of her shoulder. She laughs when she catches sight of her incredulous look. “I’m sorry, I don’t think me being buried _inside_ of you is exactly when I was expecting a marriage proposal.” That earns her another slap, and she jerks her hips upwards and hears her girlfriend yelp in response. She smirks as Hana shoots her a positively seething look before popping off of her with a grumble.

“But you have been expecting one?”

“How could I not? You’re about as subtle as a shotgun, _conejita_. I would have to have my head so far in the sand that it came out at the bottom of the Atlantic to miss those signs.” Not untrue. Hana groans regardless, muttering something she has no hope of translating. “Language.” Safe bet it’s swears.

“As if you don’t say a million times worse.” Definitely swears. “And, okay, look. Maybe it wasn’t the best time – you can get back inside of me now, by the way – but I just… if I didn’t ask you now, I was going to lose my nerve. You know how many times I’ve almost proposed over the last like, three months? At least eight. I can think of eight. 

“Nine if you include that time in the gym.”

“Oh my _God_ , if you’re trying to say you knew I was suffering, I’m going to strangle you.”  
  
“But then who would do that thing you like so much?” She’s too amused, she knows it, and Hana tweaks her nipple in defiance, leaving her gasp, swat at her, and then laugh again.

“You’re an asshole.”

“But I’m _your_ asshole.”

“Oh my _God,_ can you take a proposal back?”

“Mm, only if they don’t say yes.”

“Well you didn’t say no, either!” It’s only at that comment that she can see the bundle of nerves her girlfriend has become and laughs, rolling them over and stealing a kiss. “That’s still not an answer.”

“Shhh. Gimme a sec here." 

“Are you _seriously_ trying to get off? Right now?”

“No, but I’ll get back to _that_ shortly. Stop moving so much – “ Her hand fumbles against the top drawer of her bedside table, uttering a few choice curses that would have made her mother (rest her soul) spank her until Sombra could barely walk, let alone sit. She sighs as she feels the box in her sock drawer, pulling it out with a bit of a frown. “I was _going_ to ask you, Miss Impatient. “

The squeal that followed could have pierced eardrums, and Sombra has to shake her head to make sure she can still hear. “Wow.”  
  
“I’m taking this as a yes and also _oh my God_ this is so beautiful, what the heck! Your ring’s in my jacket.”

“Am I meant to be going to get that now, or… ?”

“Obviously not. We’re about to have some _really_ earthshattering sex. Then you’re going to go get it and then we’re going to fuck again, and again, and again, until either one or both of us is dead.” She laughs at Hana’s conviction, rolling her hips upwards with hands on her fiancée’s (and that’s just so weird to think about), pushing her down, mouths meeting in a messy kiss as a sighing Hana leans over her. They break apart and they're both grinning like idiots in spite of how their hips have found their rhythm again.

“Alright then, _cariña_ , whatever you want.”


End file.
